


小号恋情(一~五+番外）

by BucKetongtong



Category: DC Extended Universe RPF, Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucKetongtong/pseuds/BucKetongtong
Summary: Jack称他们之间为“小号恋情”。





	小号恋情(一~五+番外）

**Author's Note:**

> ※OOC  
> ※RPS 切勿上升  
> ※暧昧期同居小故事  
> ※自娱自乐产物

一

 

谁也不知道，除了他自己。

Asher Angel有一个ins小号，他把它藏在自己的旧手机里。头像是他家的一只狗，黑色毛卷卷的那只，傻乎乎的老是咧着嘴笑。他本来想叫它泡泡糖，但是被弟弟妹妹一起严词拒绝了。

“世界上并没有黑色的泡泡糖。”他们据理力争。就像世界上没有独角兽和会说话的小猫一样，较真的小孩子可真难搞。

 

于是现在它叫Richard。

 

Asher一向是个严谨的人，要不然他的非法小号肯定逃不过团队的法眼以及附带的几段他听腻了的所谓批评教育。

只有一次，好吧，只有一次他忘了切号。

 

“嗨，Jack。”他在屏幕上敲敲打打，他几乎前几个就进了直播间，这不过是一次宣传期的普通营业。

嗨，Asher！结果他没有得到男孩如此的回复。

而是“嗨，这是你家的狗吗？”这样活泼上扬的疑问句。

Asher看了一眼自己的头像，可能是阳光照得他有些目眩，他突然紧张起来。“是的。”Asher只好硬着头皮回复。

“不不不，这是Asher家的傻狗，好像叫Richard还是别的什么。”屏幕中Jack打了个响指，满意的表情像看到小鱼上钩：“别想伪装成Asher Angel来吸引我的注意，Puppy。”

Asher被淹没在粉丝的大笑中。

而Jack停不下来地自言自语：“他们为什么要叫一条狗“Richard”，为什么不是“泡泡糖”之类的。好吧我瞎说的。”Jack笑出声来，雀斑甜甜地点在他的脸上，Asher有点出神，然后他终于反应过来，本应熟练敲打键盘的手指却动不起来，只能傻傻地敲出“OK”，再删除，再重复。

这不过是一次宣传期的普通营业。于是他再一次把错误推给烦人的温度和阳光。

Asher退出直播间，原地转了几圈，回到原地拿起手机，再傻傻地点进去。

试问真的有人能看着Jack搞怪而不跟着傻笑吗？

 

至于在此之后他经常用小号偷偷摸摸去看Jack的直播就是后话了。Jack有的时候看见他一闪而过的傻狗头像总会露出猫一样狡黠的笑容，他夸张地大喊：“嗨，Asher Angel，不，是Puppy！”

Asher喜欢听他这么叫自己，还喜欢看粉丝们带着醋意的抱怨。尽管他并不想这么认为，他嗡嗡响的大脑还是不停地把这些令人心跳加速的信息输送给他。

他觉得他需要一瓶冰水解解齁。

正当小主人遭遇着不知名的愁思，Richard摇着尾巴从沙发旁边跑过去，Asher顺手揉了一把，真好，Richard永远一幅笑嘻嘻的傻样。

 

这是Asher做过最傻的事情。

那天他们明明都在漫展上。

“这是给Puppy的，你还记得Puppy吗？”红头发的女孩举着手机站在Jack面前，她的手里是一张Jack的照片——Freddy Freeman像小鹿一样精致的面庞。

“当然。”Jack看上去兴致很高，他用他一贯的字迹签上“JDG”，接着他试图画一只小狗，结果得到一个黑团团。

“替我向Puppy和Asher Angel家的狗道歉。”Jack指着那个黑团团冲着镜头做鬼脸。

Shirley如约把照片偷偷塞给了Asher。

“真搞不懂为什么你们只隔了五米却不愿意去要个签名。”她翻了个白眼。

为什么？Asher也想不明白，他有无数多个自己也回答不出来的为什么了，就像为什么隔了五米他还是闻得见Jack身上甜甜的糖味。

Asher觉得自己像是走了好多步，但却在绕着原点转圈子。实际上他只是在对着他的臆想自言自语：“嗨，Jack！可以给我一张你的签名照吗？”

 

Asher盯着那张照片，那个黑团团，那张熟悉的面庞，最后他移开目光，转而去准备他的下一次采访。

Asher Angel在17岁的夏天选择傻愣着走不再扩大的圆圈，同时一边张望那个老喜欢滑着滑板跳着走路的男孩，有的时候目不转睛，有的时候又只是草草一眼。

他们都有各自合理而幼稚的三心二意。

 

 

Asher只觉得一切都来的很突然，尽管他才只有19岁，可他经历过的突然远远比他预期的多的多。像他突然得到了超级英雄电影的角色，突然认识了Jack Grazer，突然和女朋友分手，突然在阴郁的雨天和父母吵架，又突然没理由地和好。在外人眼里他更成熟，更稳重，游刃有余，但他知道并不是这么一回事。他似乎永远学不会怎么处理这些“突然”，这仅仅因为他只有19岁而已。

就像现在，他正在老家凤凰城休假，而Jack突然告诉他自己要来凤凰城度假。鉴于正值冬季，来尚还温暖的凤凰城看一眼仙人掌确实合情合理，这里只不过恰巧是Asher的出生地而已。Asher并不想去细想其中是否有别的意味，毕竟他们已经有一段时间没有见面了。但他不得不承认，顶着Richard头像的他还是会经常出现在Jack的直播间里，这两年一直如此，看着男孩的面孔逐渐硬朗，声音和眉目带上越来越成熟的味道。

鬼迷心窍。他有的时候这么打趣自己。

要说他对Jack没点意思他也不信，或许他只是没敢想到那个点上。

 

“嘿，老伙计。”Jack抱着滑板拖着行李箱走过来，他还戴着那顶阿迪的藏青色帽子，同之前许多次一样用滑稽的声音拖长调子喊不远处的大男孩，像正值叛逆期的小子，张扬又随意，永远不在意别人的看法。Asher总是觉得他珍贵，且令人生羡。

他们交换拥抱，Jack的热气大大咧咧地呼在他的脸上，让他想喝一杯热咖啡，尽管温度还没有冷到那个程度。

 

Jack坐在Asher的车里，放着他的歌单。这让Asher想起拍沙赞1的时候，他们两个像分不开一样挤在后座，Jack也是这样放着他的歌单，大家一起跟着唱，结果是Asher硬生生从调子上被拽下来。

不同的是，Asher现在坐在驾驶位上。

“唱一首试试？”Jack怂恿他，Asher从后视镜里看了他一眼，Jack已经摘下了帽子，蓬松的卷毛终于呼吸到新鲜空气，看上去得意洋洋又心满意足。

Asher知道自己不能拒绝Jack，就算他早就学会了拒绝，用官方的话语委婉地拒绝如今是他最无趣的长项。但他永远学不会怎样拒绝这个男孩，拒绝他的雀斑，拒绝他眼里诱人的闪光。

“哦，这是你的歌。”Jack听到节奏响起就脱口而出，如同条件反射般，反应快得像只机灵的兔子。

“挺早以前了，是吧。”Asher握着方向盘舒心地笑了。

“是，我都学会怎么唱了。”Jack盯着Asher的后脑勺，像是在邀功。

跟之前的随意瞎唱不同，这次Asher听到Jack小声地跟着哼。

Asher很少见到温柔安静的Jack，大部分时间他都在搞怪，说来奇怪，Jack闹腾起来很闹腾，温柔起来也可以很温柔，他的一举一动都是暖暖的。

 

“你们家到底有多少房子，小王子。”Jack从后备箱里把他的滑板抱出来。

“这是给London的，你知道她喜欢凤凰城。”Asher掏出钥匙开门，金属碰撞发出悦耳的声音。

“不会有一间全粉的塞满毛绒兔子的房间吧。”

“有，当然如果你想住那间也可以。”

回应是Jack的轻笑。

 

阳光刚从门缝中透过，Richard就伸着舌头跑到门前。

“哦！泡泡糖！”Jack跑过去抱住黑色的大狗，Richard傻乎乎地摇尾巴。

“Richard，来。”Asher吹了声口哨，Richard乖乖地跑到他跟前。

“泡泡糖！”Jack则更大声地叫它，黑狗又摇着尾巴钻进Jack的怀抱。“你看！”Jack得意地仰着头，Asher从上往下看他，Jack的睫毛乖顺地贴着，上扬的嘴角带着不服输的意味，让他一度以为眼前的人还是个稚气未脱的小孩。

Richard这只傻狗，只要有人大声叫喊，它就觉得是在叫他名字。但Asher没有告诉Jack。

他只是说：“世界上并没有黑色的泡泡糖。”Jack正与黑狗练习击掌，闻言只是转转眼珠子发出几声哼声。

好吧，Asher蹲下去把狗粮倒在泡泡糖的食盆里。至少在这7天里，你就是泡泡糖了。

Jack又研究那些木制的家具去了，Asher看着他上蹿下跳的背影傻乐。Jack真是个小疯子，眼里总闪着光，让人爱得不行的那种小疯子。跟他在一起的人总是幸运的。Jack最擅长在Asher不知道的时候惯偷一样偷走他的很多东西，像他漏跳的心跳，不经意的触碰，这些都被他偷了去，仅仅用他蹲下时的背脊，纤长的手指和突出的小巧腕骨。

 

空气中微妙的暧昧因子和奇妙的化学反应让Asher觉得紧张又窃喜，同时也让他大脑发热以至于忘了很多事情。

 

像是他抽屉里的旧手机和书柜里的签名照

 

二

 

亚利桑那州炽热的古城菲尼克斯，冬天里唯一的太阳。

 

“看看自己的运气？我们会看到下雪吗？”Jack把自己缩在沙发里看手机，头发上还挂着新鲜的水珠。

“说实话，不太可能。”Asher坐在他旁边心不在焉地看新闻，时不时去瞟一眼被装在宽大睡衣里的男孩，然后如梦初醒般把毛巾扔给他。他有印象的上一次下雪是十几年前，遗憾的是他错过了那次还算可观的雪。

 

泡泡糖已经趴在窝前打瞌睡，这更让Asher觉得把Jack赶去睡觉是他做过最困难的事情之一。

“Jack，你睡哪个房间？”

“什么？我们不睡一个房间吗？”

“不。”

为表示气愤，Jack抢走了Asher卧室里的抱枕，并忿忿道：“明天我就要向全世界曝光AsherAngel睡觉还要抱抱枕！”

Jack抱着他的战利品拖着鞋子走到隔壁的卧室，接着突然想起来什么转过头扒在Asher的房门口：“明天陪我滑滑板，我看见门口有一块。”

“你不是来度假的吗？”Asher把他的手从房门上拽下来，途中Jack发出不满的哼声。

“放心，时间多的是。”Jack答非所问，他打了个夸张的哈欠，替Asher把门关上。

“晚安，小导游。”

Asher坐在桌边看杂志，抽出心思想象着隔壁Jack是不是倒头就睡，抱着他的抱枕陷在软软的床里，无忧无虑地被裹进棉花糖里。

暖烘烘的夜幕下，一墙之隔的男孩们有着各自的小心思。

 

而第二天一切都变了样，这不再是关于小导游和粘人精的故事了。

 

“Asher！”Jack跳到Asher床上，偷盯了一会儿才开口。Jack以为Asher是绝对不会赖床的那个，他看了眼时钟——九点整。糟糕，两个赖床鬼！他横着趴到Asher的肚子上，这让Asher刚睁开眼睛就差点把Jack掀下去。

他们昨天晚上只是草草解决了一包薯片，现在荣幸地从赖床鬼双双晋升为饿鬼。

“你会做饭吗？”Jack问他，伸出去抓薯片的贼手被Asher无情抓住。

“三明治。”Asher把冰箱里的存货挑拣出来，丢给坐在餐桌前的男孩。

“你在开玩笑吧？”Jack又把三明治扔回去，稳稳砸在Asher脸上。

“我不会做饭。”Asher承认。

“巧了。”Jack苦笑：“我也不会。”

 

“Asher Angel！我警告你！”在Asher第三次把蛋黄敲散之后Jack终于忍无可忍：“所有人都说你健身过头了。”

“醒醒吧，你的吐司糊了，薯片精。”Asher两手黏糊糊的，试图去摸Jack的脸。

“Shit！你该早点说的，三明治精！”Jack大笑着躲过，跑到另一头去抢救他的吐司。

 

Jack把他黑糊糊的吐司捞出来，看了一眼洗着手的Asher。或许就该这么乱糟糟的。Asher就该这么乱糟糟的，头发不用精心梳起来，让它们顺顺地贴在额前就够啦。Jack为成功打乱Asher的一切而感到欢心，这太奇怪了，像是夏天喜欢捣蛋的后桌姑娘一样。这样想就更奇怪了。

他把吐司丢给泡泡糖，又看着Asher喊着NO跑过去把吐司从狗嘴里抢出来。

唉，Jack你真是太坏了。他问心无愧地给泡泡糖倒了盆狗粮。

但也有些时候他还是很好心的。

“你的一年四季都是夏天吗？”出门前Jack打量着穿着白色短袖的Asher，尽管白色很衬他，Jack还是狠心抓来一件外套丢给他披上。

 

 

Jack在Asher又一次从滑板上摔下来时选择放弃，他吹了声口哨：“你该多跟Avi学学的。落地时把重心放在后脚。”

“行了，你俩滑得都不怎么样。”Asher擦擦额角的汗，接收到Jack的瞪视后迅速改口：“我的意思是，也还行，比我好多了。”

“想看下坎吗？”Jack问，他不知道为什么自己要发出邀请，他明明最不擅长下坎。而此时他只想这么做，在菲尼克斯带着深深浅浅痕迹的城墙边，在Asher的面前。

到底是什么在作祟？Jack总是忍不住把他柔软和精心设计的心展开给他看。

“那我到下面去，小心点。”Asher犹豫，最终还是抵不过Jack的热情。

Jack轻盈地跳上去，把重心放到后脚，抬起前轮，再下蹲。Asher呆呆地盯着他，Jack是个熟练的冲浪手，也是话最多的街头小子，头发被风吹到刚刚好的位置，就连紧张时舔唇的舌尖和微微露出的牙齿也是活泼的。

 

Jack早就知道该让Asher站远点的，这傻子直接愣在那不动了。他发誓对方绝对是故意的。

因为该死的惯性，他结结实实撞进了Asher的怀里。他毁了这个完美的下坎！Jack懊恼地捶了一下Asher的肩。

“对不起。”Asher道歉，他听上去有点委屈，Jack的卷毛蹭得他下巴痒乎乎的，让他想起先前Jack给花栗鼠喂吃的的那段视频，白色缀在他的耳际，衬着浅浅的笑。

“我可以给你戴朵花吗？”他问。

而Jack脸红了，正如他所料。他太了解他了。

好消息是，他们现在都心知肚明一些事情，像是他们都在期待着对方的触碰。

 

 

磕磕碰碰对于十八十九的男孩来说是常事。

Jack撩起裤脚，习以为常地给自己贴了个创口贴，Asher疑惑：这是什么舔舐伤口的小猫吗？

“我想吃那棵树上的苹果，它们比昨天还要红。”这不是对Asher说的，但他听到了。

 

这就是他现在战战兢兢地站在苹果树下的原因了。他比划一下，这棵树尚且还矮，但是却让Asher无从下手。

于是他开始想象，如果是Jack，他会怎么做。男孩的身影出现在他的脑海里，显而易见，他会熟练而敏捷地蹿上去，在兜里藏满丰收和惊喜，盈着狡黠光芒的眼睛让人想到夏天的星星。Jack永远不怕被发现，因为他完完全全可以用他的笑脸和道歉解决所有问题。

Jack永远拥有所有的宠爱，他一边有恃无恐一边心存感激。

 

这或许就是他们之间最大的不同了。

 

Asher翻出栅栏，绕到隔壁人家的大门口，按下门铃，笑着询问能否用签名取换几个苹果。虽然他得到了更多的苹果，但也无趣了许多，而且并没有什么好骄傲的。

他不知道为什么自己对苹果这件事这么执着，他辨别不出自己到底是因为目的而执着，还是单纯为过程。

 

老远他就喊出Jack的名字，Jack一边滑过来一边也喊Asher。

他看见用纸包裹着的苹果。

“我偷爬上去摘的。”Asher撒了谎，他不知道是为什么，可能是他开始觉得有些热了。

“别扯谎了Asher。”Jack发出鸭子一样的笑声，他作势要亲他，Asher没有躲开，但是Jack也没有亲上来，而是停在几厘米的地方，转而抱住Asher，想要像抱小女孩一样把他举起来转圈圈，显然他高估了自己可怜的臂力。

 

 

“不应该会下雨。”Asher嘟囔，凤凰城在这个天气下雨着实反常。

他们站在一家咖啡店门口，两只雏鸟一样一高一矮挨在一起，汗水和雨水弄得他们黏糊糊的。

Jack倒是很兴奋：“那我们会看到雪吗？”

Asher笑笑，在这之前他一直认为这是不可能的，现在Jack在他的心里把他所有的小期待都一点点挖了出来。

“这附近有酒吧吗？”Jack问。

这次Asher真的怀疑Jack根本不是来度假的了。

 

“你打算在这里等到多久？”Jack问他，一边把自己的帽子戴上：“再不回去泡泡糖要饿死了。”

Asher一点都不认为这是个好主意，但是他看着Jack冲出去，他的腿就已经迈了出去。他很快追上了Jack，Jack对着他大笑，说着他听不清的话，然后停下来帮他把忘戴的帽子戴上。Asher只好跟着他跑，傻傻地跟着他笑。

现在Asher也成了小疯子了，这是两个跑在雨里的小疯子，他们的手时不时地碰到一起。

 

Asher觉得他每走一步都可以渗出水来，连泡泡糖都不想接近他。

这是他第十次催促浴室里的Jack。

“我没带睡衣进来！”Jack的嗓子都有点哑了。

“你睡衣在哪？”Asher觉得自己得小心地绕开那些木制家具了。

“我他妈忘了！”Jack听上去有点绝望，Asher觉得自己更绝望。

他只好拿了一件自己的睡衣，他选了那件他最不喜欢的粉色。最后他终于承认自己只是想看Jack穿粉色。

Asher敲敲门进去，水雾和高温一下子包裹住他，他把衣物放在一旁的筐子里。Jack的胳膊不老实地伸出来乱抓，湿漉漉的Asher被他用湿漉漉的手抓住。

“谢了。”Jack把脑袋从浴帘里探出来冲他眨眼睛，Asher偷到一眼他挂着水珠的锁骨。

 

似乎一切看上去都很顺利，或许明天他该带Jack去他想去的酒吧，后天带他去沙漠植物园逛逛，Asher站在花洒下琢磨着，他提醒自己一从浴室出去就要把防晒霜翻出来放在最显眼的位置，担当起给毫无耐心的男孩擦防晒霜的重任。

Asher满意地套上上衣。

 

正当他满脑子防晒霜防晒霜的时候，Jack站在他打开的浴室门后，嬉皮笑脸，绝对不是那种善意的笑。

“解释一下。”这个笑容有点像他营业时的W式微笑了：“Asher Angel，这是什么？”

Jack的手里提着那张明晃晃的签名照。

那个定时炸弹终于在他脑子里爆炸了，一时间可怜的Asher不知道该把目光落在哪里，该是那个黑团团，还是Freddy Freeman的绒线帽，结果他选择了最差的选择——Jack的粉色睡衣。

 

这一次他一定要把错误推给防晒霜。

 

三

 

说实话，Jack一直觉得自己是个既有趣又大胆的人，就凭他刚满十八岁就可以站在凤凰城最大的酒吧里。

哦，还凭他身边站着的是Asher Angel。

 

 

最开始他想要回洛杉矶看看，而不是让人皮肤发干的凤凰城。虽然他喜欢戴墨镜，但那多半只是用来装酷，而不是真正地抵御阳光。

“在凤凰城！”来自Asher的ins story让他产生了不止一丝的动摇，等他反应过来，谷歌搜索栏上的“洛杉矶旅游景点”已经悄然变成了“凤凰城旅游景点”。

这键盘该换了。Jack用力眨眨眼睛。

 

他早该知道的，如果是洛杉矶，他会去好莱坞、日落大道、曼哈顿或者是马利布海滩，有阳光和靓妞还有各种彩色的太阳伞，他甚至把每天滑板的地点都想好了；但如果是凤凰城，或许Asher Angel家七日游就足够了。

你到底在期待什么？Jack把搜索栏里的几个字默默敲掉，留下蓝色的小光标在空白里跳来跳去，有什么躁动的小玩意也在他脑子里跳来跳去。

 

Jack慢慢悠悠地收着行李，手指胡乱地摸到刚开瓶的防晒霜，毫无怜悯地把它揪出来扔到一旁。

出发那天天气有些阴沉，但Jack知道过不了几个小时，他就会沐浴在阳光下，也可能正舒舒服服地躺在Asher的新车里。

机场完完全全是耐心与无耐心的结合体，轻松和焦虑两种氛围打在一起。Jack戴着耳机，百无聊赖地点开直播，同之前每一次一样在漫天地“Hi，Jack”中下意识地寻找AsherAngel的名字，当然大部分时候这些都落了空。

“猜猜我要去哪里？”Jack嚼着西瓜味的泡泡糖，西瓜味总能让他想起夏天，可能还有戴着墨镜穿着短袖衬衣的Asher。

“洛杉矶？不，不是。等等，凤凰城，叮咚，果然Puppy才是我的忠粉。”Jack吹了个粉色的泡泡：“我真要好好想想你到底是不是正品Asher了，我想也只有他知......”

啪。泡泡破了，迟到地捂住Jack的嘴。“对不起，Asher。”他含糊地说，然后草草关闭了直播。

 

所有经历过这种感觉的人理应都会感到困扰。他们永远无法猜透彼此的心思，有的时候三心二意，有的时候又专情得吓人，张口就来的甜言蜜语只不过是其中之一。他潜意识里希望那只是是欲盖弥彰的小把戏。Jack拉下眼罩。

 

他擅自为Richard改了名，这不是重要的。重要的是他们一起做了早饭，为此他们打扫了一整个上午。再更重要一些，他们滑滑板，赶在日落前在雨里一路跑回家。

接下来是重头戏，Jack觉得它足以被收录进年度最佳镜头。

他哼着歌穿着Asher丑丑的粉色睡衣，幸亏那衣服大了一号，不然他都要怀疑它的主人是London了。“奇怪的审美。”他对着身上的衣服瞎拍了一张看不出人形的图片，随便配了点字就发了ins 强行营业。

“泡泡糖！”Jack是一刻都闲不下来的，他翻出个网球，感慨一下Asher还会打网球之后就把它丢给了泡泡糖。

“你应该把它还给我而不是自己踢走！Asher这都没教你吗？”Jack跟在泡泡糖屁股后面，以保证它不会搞坏什么天价家具，他可一点都不想赔这笔巨款。这让他想起Jingle上次咬坏了他的床单，但他永远无法怪罪狗狗不是吗？

Jack用毛巾揉着自己不怎么打理的卷发，看着黑狗的大尾巴一晃一晃扫着他的小腿，时不时还能听到浴室里的水声。

原来这里有间这么大的书房，Jack咂舌，真不愧是热衷于草莓蘸巧克力酱的贵族。Jack大大咧咧地开了灯走进去，正好他想找几本书看看。

“杂志......傲慢与偏见，什么？他看这个干什么？......百年孤独，老布恩迪亚，嗯哼......哈，这狗画得有够丑的。等等。”

他一拍脑袋：哦我已经被雨淋到出现幻觉了吗？

接着JDG三个大字和他自己的脸就这么撞进他的眼里，撞得他有点头晕。

 

“好了，犯罪嫌疑人Asher Angel，你有什么想说的？”他们坐在餐桌的两头，罪证——那张签名照不偏不倚地被放在两者之间。

Asher认命地扶额，Jack眯起眼睛盯着对方，一边想着该怎么捉弄照片的主人，一边压制住自己想要跑上去捶这个呆瓜两拳的冲动。

“那是我的小号。”Asher叹口气，他早该料到有这么一天的。

“这不是重点。”Jack敲敲桌子，好看的手腕在Asher面前一晃而过，现在他开始有点生气了：“为什么你就不肯用大号呢？为什么你就不愿意自己来要张签名照呢？”Jack还是觉得晕乎乎的，他原以为自己该高兴才对，Asher是自己的小粉丝，整天跟着喊“I LOVE U Jack” 。

他只是觉得，如果他没有路过那个书房，没有看到傲慢与偏见和百年孤独，没有看到黑团团编成的黑狗，那么Asher还要遮遮掩掩多久？

Asher没有说话，从一开始他的顾虑就要多的多，他没办法一头钻进去，他必须得考虑后果。

 

“给你24小时，告诉我你在想什么，不然我们就玩完。”

这是Jack今晚说的最后一句话，离开前还不忘捎走已经属于他的抱枕，以凸显出自己绝不退让的气势。

留下Asher和Freddy大眼瞪小眼。

 

至于第二天将会发生什么，男孩们的幻想和担心伴着他们入睡。

但要知道，菲尼克斯的夜晚不会亏待他们。

 

这次更加过分，Jack一觉睡到了十点半。他盯着镜子里的自己多看了几眼，鬼使神差地没有换掉被嫌弃了一晚上的睡衣。

他打着哈欠给自己倒了杯朱古力牛奶，甜味熏得他更想要回窝再睡一通，他几乎是抱着那杯牛奶，嘴唇搭在杯沿，一小口一小口地吮着。

Jack犹豫了大概半个小时，才敲门进了Asher的卧室。空荡荡的，甚至被子都叠好了。

“你哥呢？”Jack看着泡泡糖追着网球瞎跑，电视里的新闻成了背景音乐。

回答是两声狗叫。

 

待到夕阳笼罩古城，所有的仙人掌也披上浪漫的气息，Asher才再次出现。

“Jack，记得换上你最好看的衣服。”这是他进门的第一句话，然后盯着还是粉色的Jack傻笑，换来的是砸上脸的抱枕。

 

“所以你去踩了一天点？”Jack缩在后座上，他穿了件黑毛衣，当然他最满意的还是花色的袜子。

“最后我挑中了它，凤凰城最大的酒吧。”Asher则选择了白卫衣和鸭舌帽，谢天谢地他没有穿西装。

“酷。”Jack吹了声口哨。

或许这件事就该这么翻篇，他继续度他的假，继续和Asher保持该死的纯洁友谊。

唉，他永远无法怪罪狗狗。

 

夜色未深，酒吧里人并不多，当然过不了多久就会到拥挤的程度，现在对于他们来说是最好的时间。

“我要……”Asher犹豫着开口。

“他要最贵的。”Jack冲调酒师笑笑。

“那请给他樱桃味的。”Asher回击，下一秒他的帽檐就被报复性质地扣下去遮住眼睛。

 

Jack很兴奋，Asher一清二楚，就连当他品尝那杯冒着粉色泡泡的酒时也看上去津津有味。Asher恐怕要收回Jack像小孩这句话了，Jack明明就是个小孩，而且永远都是，稚气未脱的男孩。

 

「I got a feeling that we got a chemistry .」

 

“我喜欢这首歌。”Jack坐在高脚凳上，两脚晃来晃去，于是那双袜子和纤细的脚踝变得格外显眼：“等你学会唱给我听。”

“你知道我为什么挑这里吗？”Asher盯着那杯粉色的酒，说上去是酒但看上去更像汽水，现在他倒更想尝尝Jack那杯：“因为你不用会跳舞，这里的舞池欢迎拥抱。”

Jack抿了抿唇，Asher轻飘飘一句话的真实重量真是不容小觑。

“你想要尝尝吗？”Jack把酒杯递过去。

Asher的拇指和他的碰到一起，Jack看着Asher的喉结上下游动，他不由自主地跟着咽了口口水。

“太甜了。”Asher把酒杯还给他。

Jack笑着歪了歪脑袋。

 

「I don't see nothing wrong 」

「With you and me getting alone.」

 

“别吐我一身。”Jack开玩笑，任由Asher牵着手把他往人群里带。

只有灯光兜兜转转到这里时，他们才能看清对方的脸，更多的时候是手上的温度和发烫的脸颊。

外面是星星点点的夜空，此处是或明或暗的朦胧，带着少年人重叠在一起的心跳，还有一切甜水果的味道。

 

「Baby,are you tied up?」

「I don't wanna know now.」

 

Asher牵着他的手，他们并不想跳舞，只想这样穿梭在人群之间，这成了一场秘密的羞怯冒险，而他们只能看到彼此。

 

「Sway with me. Don't speak.」

「Show me. You want me.」

 

“还记得那个赌约吗？再不问我们就要玩完了。”Asher挑眉。

“所以，现在告诉我，你在想什么？”Jack抱着他的脖子问。

“我想给你修眉毛。”Asher回答。

Jack踹了他一脚：“不是时候。”

“好吧，我想亲你。”

“我同意了。”

 

「Are we gonna stay up? 」

「Are we gonna get out this crowd？」

 

这次是Jack把Asher带出人群，他们并不熟练地挤在角落的沙发里。Asher亲他，Jack觉得这个吻有点过分温柔了，所以他还了他一个带着樱桃味的吻。

 

DJ上台前大声说了一句什么，全场的人跟着欢呼，只不过男孩们谁也没听清，兜游的呼吸占据了他们所有的听觉神经。

 

“菲尼克斯的夜晚永远不会亏待任何人。”

 

四

 

事实证明，让半夜没睡的两个男孩准时起床是没可能的。  
Asher在一番心理斗争后把双手双脚都扒在他身上的Jack推开，接着发现他们之间其实一直都隔了个碍事的抱枕。

在Asher印象里，昨晚他们都没敢喝醉，至于那杯让他肉疼的酒也只空了四分之一，承受不了的辣度迫使他不停去偷喝Jack的那杯。  
最后他们好不容易从酒吧里挤出来。  
“说实话，樱桃味的要好喝得多。”Asher踢着小石子，在灯光下发出轻微的声响。现在他的嘴里还都是甜甜的樱桃味，可能还有点酸酸的，那是他说不清的味道。  
“是谁不让我点第三杯的？”Jack窜到前面把石子踢远了，愉快地吹了声口哨。  
“我得保证我们没醉。”Asher踢石子的脚落了空，于是他转而往Jack那里靠了靠。  
好好先生Asher。Jack偏过头去看他，在与醉人的祖母绿对视后发出满意的笑声。  
Jack拽着Asher的衣袖晃晃悠悠地走，试图假装出醉态，但看上去更像走在厚雪上的企鹅。  
“可能我还是醉了。”他喊。  
也只有Asher会信他的鬼话。

“你是不是满脑子想着泡我，所以才脑子短路开车来？”Jack转着Asher的车钥匙，看着停车场上孤零零的白色轿车。  
第一次没经验，情有可原。Asher不好意思地笑笑，他打电话拜托他好心的朋友替他把车开回去。  
于是这位好心朋友被迫忍受了他们一路上肆无忌惮的放声歌唱。一位扯着嗓子唱八十年代老歌，一位努力在调子上哼情歌。  
你别说，听上去还挺和谐。

Asher累坏了，他可是确确实实满城跑了一天。经历了一天风尘仆仆的小王子再也不在乎什么形象，扑进被窝倒头就睡，留下正打算和新晋男朋友打几局街霸的Jack。  
怀旧的Jack，好看的Jack，亲他的Jack，在他睡意朦胧的大脑里跳来跳去。  
“嗨......”Jack把声音小心地藏回胃里。  
谁都知道，Asher是典型的宽肩窄腰，男孩毫无防备地把自己陷在云朵一样的白色里，又坠进四处都是泡泡的梦里，微颤的睫毛带着浅浅的呼吸，Jack当然不可能漏掉那些平时不轻易露面的雀斑。  
Jack不自知地揉了揉自己的肚子，轻手轻脚地把手柄放回去，他可不想吵醒Asher，还有泡泡糖。  
现在他们都是他的Puppy。  
真想知道他梦到了什么。不过小王子的梦里肯定会有小狐狸就是了。  
接着他跳进那片云朵里，可能他把抱枕也扔上去了，但他一点也不遗憾，至少今晚Asher才是他真正的抱枕。

Asher在他耳边吹了口气：“起床了。”他的声音有点哑，听上去懒懒的，像打着哈欠的大型犬科动物。Jack边想边翻了个身。  
“十点了。”他说：“男朋友。”  
Jack惊醒一般坐起来，撞到Asher 的额头，他们一起吃痛地叫了声。  
“再说一遍。”Jack捂着自己的额头。Asher把手附在他的手背上，好心地重复了一遍。

“我们刚在一起就叠一起睡了。”Jack举着沾着草莓酱的吐司。  
“我们早就叠一起睡过了。”Asher不置可否，他把防晒霜放到桌子上，刻意发出很响的声音。  
Jack没说话，不动声色地把眼神带到另一边，恶狠狠地啃了口吐司，Asher觉得他看上去更想啃那瓶防晒霜。

Asher在男孩口头和肢体上的不断攻击中勉强完成了艰巨任务，顺便帮Jack修了下眉，完成了他许久的愿望。  
“别动。”Asher俯下身子，手指贴在Jack脸上。Asher指腹的温度和修眉刀冰冷的触感一起攀在他的脸上，Jack小声吸了口气，闭上眼睛，乖乖地不动了。

Jack对于沙漠植物园一点兴趣也没有：“女孩子才去那种地方。”  
Asher发现Jack对于那些古老地城墙很有兴趣，他一直停下来拍照，自言自语：“简直像太阳烤出来的。”最后他们跟那些上了年纪的城墙照了张合影，期间Jack想要踩Asher的脚以记录这一瞬间，可惜的是Asher躲开了。

真神奇，昨天这个时候他们还是快要闹翻了的好兄弟，现在是已经闹翻了的好兄弟。  
因为从昨天第一个吻开始，他们成了情侣。  
有点贸然，不过大胆。正适合他们的年纪。Jack一边耳朵里的airpod放着Asher昨天唱的情歌。  
这是一种保密的关系，整个宇宙只有他们心知肚明，这让它显得更加珍贵稀罕。  
秘密恋情，地下恋情，不对，小号恋情。  
浪漫得过分。

Asher戴着墨镜，今天他换了一件长袖衬衫。Asher真的不怕冷吗？上次他们一起去枫糖工厂裹成球的那个人是个骗子吗？Jack不停地想些有的没的。Asher跟着泡泡糖没方向地瞎跑，Jack悠哉哉地滑着滑板跟在他们后面。  
“要喝点水吗？”Asher回头望了望他，停下脚步把矿泉水扔给他。  
好吧，要是骗子，也得是个善良的骗子。

 

“我可以给你拍段视频吗？”Asher晃了晃自己的手机。  
“当然，Puppy，我从来不吝啬于出现在粉丝的相机里。”Jack踩着滑板绕了个圈，在捕捉到对方闪过的不堪后捧腹大笑。

Asher久违地再一次通过手机去看Jack，他想起一次漫展，他拿着手机追在Jack后面跑，两个小傻子永远有消耗不完的活力。那段视频还存在他的手机里，即使看上去很傻，他也没舍得删掉。  
那个时候他在想什么呢？又是兜兜转转地绕圈子，有意或不经意的小暗示。现在想起来，他觉得Jack当时也在做着跟他一样的事。

真令人庆幸，原来从一开始这就是两个相交的圆。

Jack尝试了几个比较简单的Ollie，他欢呼一声，看上去很满意。  
“你得跟着我跑，摄影师！”风声把Jack的声音带给Asher。  
结果反而是泡泡糖先追上去，Jack半蹲下去奖励般揉了它一把。  
看来他真的要跟Avi学学滑板了，不过鉴于他前天擅自用了Avi从不让他碰的那块滑板，Asher觉得有些困难。

“记得把我摔跤的片段删了。”  
“好。”  
当然他没有删。

 

Asher从浴室走出来，未消散的水汽着在皮肤上，他没料到这几天他的运动量会这么大，几乎每时每刻都在跑来跑去。但他并不讨厌。  
Jack正趴在床上看着他的生物课本，小孩子气地咬着铅笔的末端，两只脚不经意地前后晃着。  
咔嚓。  
Jack愣了一下。  
“删了！”Jack大喊，跪坐起来把生物课本劈头盖脸扔过来，但是Asher已经抢先挑上去从后面抱住他。  
他到底什么时候养成了扔东西的习惯？  
另外，他到底为什么会觉得他的男朋友是个善良的骗子？

 

五

 

Jack的一天从AsherAngel给他的粉色睡衣点赞开始。  
“奇怪的审美。”Asher在评论里郑重其事地重复了一遍。

“昨天买的。”Jack把一包薯片打开，拿出一片递到Asher嘴里。

谁也没告诉Asher那是一包辣薯片。

 

Asher的一天从JackDylanGrazer永远没有尽头的恶作剧开始。

 

叮咚。

上次苹果人家（Jack是这么称呼的）的小女儿又拎来一筐苹果，她低着头羞怯地把苹果递到Asher的手里，后者还围着围裙。

Jack不是很喜欢那个姑娘，因为她总是穿着不一样的裙子，倒是犹犹豫豫地用同一个动作递篮子。这种时候他总觉得自己很刻薄。

“说真的，上次的还没吃完呢。”Jack揉着眼睛走出来，泡泡糖蹭着他的小腿。

女孩发出一声短而急促的尖叫，像某种受到惊吓的鸟类，砰地关上门跑远了。

“你也太容易暴露了。”Asher无奈地丢了个苹果到Jack手里，他一直拿他没办法。

Jack在泡泡糖的阻挠下接住苹果，得意地冲黑狗打了个响指：“她不会说出去的。”

“你吃醋了吗？”Asher盯得Jack有些心虚。

“快做饭去。”不然早餐就喝醋吧。

Asher在哪里听过：如果一个人没有回答你的问题，那他其实已经回答了。

他开始思量要不要做一次苹果派试试。

 

Asher终于确认，Jack根本不是来度假的。他只是负责和自己腻在一起的吧。

感谢菲尼克斯把这个黏人精送到他身边。

 

今天他们出去采购。“双人Party！”Jack的想法总是来得很突然。

Jack半推半踩着购物车四处张望，购物车在他脚下走出的轨迹显得毫无章法。他自己也毫无章法地搜刮着火腿肠和薯片。而Asher正在为了他的苹果派挑选面粉和油。谁能相信他前几天还是个不会做饭的宝宝，可能爱情真是成长的催化剂。

 

“折反了！”Jack把手机里的视频又给Asher重放了一遍，接着去削他的苹果。

Asher把酥皮重新折了一遍，空闲的时候就偷偷去看一旁男孩的侧脸还有他黑色和绿色的指甲油——那是他昨天做作业的时候涂的，Asher对于他终于不用再和Bill争风吃醋而感到充分的优越感。

“专心，Puppy。”Jack伸出左脚踢了一下Asher的小腿。

“Jack，我现在没有多余地手去搂你所以你可以不要动吗？”Asher笑着摆摆手示意，无论是下垂的眼眸还是额角的汗珠都让Jack想到西瓜味泡泡糖的味道。

“我要亲你了。”他说。

Jack停下动作，Asher凑过来亲他的嘴角，接着又在唇上留下一点痕迹。

行了，现在他们两个都没法再专心了。

 

他们一起把半成品塞进烤箱。花了一小时挨在一起看了一半的电影。

Asher挑的爱情片，Jack开始担忧Asher的脑子里装的是不是都是什么甜泡泡一样的东西。

 

“我确认一下这是圆形的吗？它放进去之前还挺圆的不是吗？”Jack把手机对准新鲜出炉的三角形苹果派，然后又把镜头转到Asher脸上，将他的表情不断放大和缩小。

“可能是三角形。”Asher哭笑不得地切下一小块：“当心烫。”

Jack没有接过也没有咬下，而是伸出舌头舔了一口露出来的陷，可能还舔到了Asher的指尖。

“太甜了，不过还可以。”Jack停止了录像，专心致志地品尝他们忙碌了一下午的成果。

“可能红糖放多了。”Asher也尝了一口。不过他的成就感和幸福感都满满当当塞满了心房。

现在不仅是滑板、樱桃酒还有辣薯片能让他想起Jack，苹果派也能。

 

他们开了啤酒，坐回沙发上吃着苹果派看完剩下一半的电影。

Jack觉得这会成为他们今后的日常，靠在一起，缩在沙发里看电影；把之前偷偷录的像和拍的照片翻出来作为对方小小的把柄；以及在功课方面多请教他稍年长的好学长。

 

这次他们真的喝醉了，幼稚地较量般地比赛谁能喝得更多。结果还没分出胜负他们就都醉了。

Jack把那张签名照从钱包里翻出来:“嘿Puppy，你是不是欠了我什么？”空气开始升温，于是他脱了件外套。

“可能吧，你现在要听吗？”Asher笑了，酒精让他看起来更加迷人。

Jack没有回答，而是晃晃脚把鞋子踢掉。

“我喜欢你，Jack。”Asher像念情书一样温柔：“从很久以前开始。”

“我呢，可能比你还要久一点。”Jack呢喃着扑到Asher怀里，小动物一样趴在Asher身上。

他们的双唇贴在一起，这次是一个带着酒精味的成熟的吻。Jack喘着气脱下Asher的外套，有点莽撞地把他按回沙发上。而Asher扶着Jack的腰，揉着他的卷发，目不转睛地盯着他发烫的脸。跟之前他们嫌弃过许多次的众多爱情电影如出一辙。

红着脸捧着对方的脸互诉真情，化作夜里最甜蜜的呢喃，可能要比放多了红糖的苹果派再甜那么一点点。

 

这是这次度假最意外又意料之中的收获。

爬上树摘苹果的Jack又跑到Asher脑子里。他的兜里藏满喜悦和收获，恶作剧一般撒了Asher一身。

Jack跳下来，Asher抱住他。

菲尼克斯的夜晚毫不吝啬地把所有的幸运赠予他们。

 

 

菲尼克斯没有下雪。

但这也没那么重要了，因为他们以后会看到的。  
去菲尼克斯看雪，真是又傻又浪漫的事。

 

番外

 

总有些事情你无法拒绝，很多事情都是习惯使然。

像Asher老是喜欢把Jack家里歪斜的画框摆正，即使过几天它们就又歪了，奇妙的地心引力在作怪。

 

Asher把冰可乐递给Jack，在对方伸出手乱挠前抢过遥控器把空调开高两度。

Jack没有得逞，倔强地咬了一下自己的指关节，转而用发卡把自己落在前额的卷发夹起来。他有七个那样的发卡，每种都是不一样的颜色。

Asher没办法阻止Jack留长发，但至少他会帮他剃胡子。

 

Jack打开可乐，将自己的和Asher的碰到一起，顺便也把自己和他碰在一起。

Jack把自己白皙的胳膊挂在Asher肩上——笑嘻嘻又不坏好意地啄了他一口。

“生日快乐。”

雏菊香就是这么流出来的，可能藏在每一个眨眼的瞬间。

 

Asher嗅了嗅，不让甜味游走。哪只小花猫又在打哈欠？

他莫名其妙地想：或许得感谢防晒霜。

 

Asher一直都想去一次马场，本来他想在凤凰城的最后一天带着Jack去，不过那天泡泡糖发烧了，扰乱了他的行程。这次他终于如愿以偿。为此他精心准备了很久，花了些心思寻到两匹他满意的马。

而Jack负责把这一切打乱。

“为什么我们不能骑一匹马呢？”

 

所幸对于初学者来说这是不被建议的。

Jack只好皱着眉翻上属于他的那匹白马，至少她很好看，和他少有的纯色黑袜子很搭。和Asher那匹皮肤发亮的棕马也很搭。

“他们是情侣。”马场的负责人开玩笑般告诉他。现在他知道Asher真的有用心挑选了。

他们并排在一起，好多次风都想把Asher的鸭舌帽偷走，Jack在Asher没在注意的时候把它按回去。

“小心点牛仔。”Asher配合他发出笑声。

这顶跟他去年在凤凰城酒吧戴的是同一顶。巧合的是，他哼的歌正巧也是那晚他们听到的。

于是Jack回忆起来，不经意地绕着自己牛仔裤上冒出来的线头。樱桃味爬到他的心尖上，想象中温润的触感附在唇上，接着它们往下，落到脖颈上，每一点都是一朵雏菊花。

线头勒得Jack手指发疼，他才发现自己有点脸红了。

 

不远处另一块场地上的驯马师熟练地带着他的马越过障碍物，Jack冲那儿吹了声口哨。

Asher则趁他转过头的功夫拉住白马的缰绳，换来Jack压在喉咙里的惊呼和坠进他肩膀的温度。

“专心点。”Asher挑眉，他认为不久后越过障碍的会是他。

Jack抢回缰绳，嘟囔几句毫无攻击力的脏话。他早该知道名字里带Angel的人的真实属性有待探究。

“那我该看什么？”Jack问，带上一些不明显的指意。

“我不知道，这得问你。”Asher盯着他的发卡——今天是蓝色的，那说明明天会是靛青色。

那抹蓝色逐渐凑近直至糊成水彩一样散开的模样，刚刚Jack脑海里的画面成为现实，Asher默契地把自己的鸭舌帽摘下来欲盖弥彰般挡在他们侧面。有些许与第一次不同，像是蹭在一起不听话的舌尖，大大咧咧黏在一起的气息。

这是他们营造出的一隅小天地。 有天有花有白云，还有一对小情侣。Jack瞥了一眼两匹尾巴时不时碰到一起的马儿。哦，是两对小情侣。

这就是他的答案。

Jack是个小怪物，但却不具有任何威胁力，因为至始至终他想露出獠牙一口吃掉的只有一个人。

 

Asher早就发现Jack热衷于亲和抱，在他们共享苹果派那天他就发现了。

Jack把格子衬衫解下系在腰间：“从最开始就是你老是来搭我的肩。”

他们把马带到马棚。Asher不由自主地去牵Jack的手。这时候他才意识到自己也热衷于这些，从触碰到缠绵，还有月亮下的接吻，每一次秘密的耳边细语都是珍藏。

 

瞧，这还是他们的秘密，寻宝地图上绕来绕去的线路所指向的宝藏。

 

Jack把冰棍递到Asher手中。

“生日礼物。”他笑笑，卷发和阳光融在一起。

男孩们从不讲究生日礼物的形式，有的时候就像现在这样是一支牛奶味的冰棍，有的时候是给对方编的歌或故事。

可能是因为有一次Jack拒收了印着他大脸的T恤。

 

Jack把裤脚撩起来，将袜子往上提了提，现在是他戴着Asher的帽子，说来Asher的抱枕还在Jack家里躺着呢。

Asher把镜头对准Jack：“难道你没有什么想说的吗？”

Jack翻了个白眼：“没有。”Asher脑子里的恋爱泡泡还是有点多。

“我还有你写生物作业的照片。”Asher又翻出这套说辞。

“好吧，生日快乐，今天早上我已经说过了，建议你自己回放一下。”Jack把他的脚搁在长椅上，这可有点不怎么文明。

“还有呢？”Asher透过手机看他，Jack局促地舔了一口冰棍。

我爱你。这句话是不好意思的男孩凑到他耳边小声说的。

 

Jack习惯于在Asher做饭的时候偷盯他的眼眸、睫毛还有肩和腰。

今天有Jack心心念念的苹果派和不怎么心心念念的爱情老电影。和菲尼克斯的那天有点相似，不过这次苹果派终于是圆的了。

Jack把生日蛋糕摆到桌子上，随意地戳了些蜡烛。他关上灯，Asher在吹蜡烛前偷啄在他的脸颊。说实话每次Asher偷亲他，Jack都觉得胃里翻了包跳跳糖。

 

接着Asher许愿，但他也说不清自己许了什么。

他感到很幸运，即使并不是所有事情都是顺利的，这让Asher想到那些歪掉的画框。

只是地心引力能把它们扯成歪斜，却阻止不了Asher再把它们摆正。

Asher带着满脸的奶油看着泡泡糖和Jack又打成一团。

 

你没办法拒绝很多事情，有好的有坏的。他想。

现在如果有人问他：“我们还能看到菲尼克斯下雪吗？”他肯定会说：“会。”

总有感情在发芽，这就足够美妙。

 

比如当第二天Asher点开直播。

 

“我想要一张你的签名照。”

“因为我家里有五十件印着你脸的卫衣。”

他捕捉到这两条信息，和对方的头像——Jingle黑豆一样灵气的眼睛正对他傻笑。

 

End.


End file.
